Air cycle cooling apparatus is conventionally used in creating a cool airflow for military aircraft electronics, as well as for air conditioning a cockpit. New and upgraded aircraft require cooling airflows at much higher rates and at lower temperatures than previously. It is, therefore, advantageous to continually look for ways of changing existing cooling systems to meet these higher demands.